


Only The Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Originally on Wattpad, i can't believe i'm putting this on this account, i wrote this 3 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry messes up a simple potion, causing effects that can't be reversed. He's connected with Snape. Unless he keeps a block up, Snape can see his memories, his dreams, hear his thoughts. This changes the relationship between Snape and Harry into something nearly unbelievable.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned as he entered the potions classroom. Snape was standing there, ready to give him hell. Harry went to his cauldron and set his things down next to Ron's.

"Ready for another hour of torture?" He asked. Harry chuckled and sat. Once the rest of the class filed in, Snape stood from his desk and wandered around, giving instructions.

"Turn to page 254. You will be mixing a potion that is used for the healing of poisonous animal bites. You may start gathering ingredients." Snape went back to the front of the room ,and was delighted to see Harry digging through his bag, his face red.

"Forget something, Potter?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"Ah, yes I forgot my book, but I'll just look on with Ron-"

"Detention!" Snape said happily.

"But sir-"

"Come directly to my classroom after school."

"Sir!"

"Do you want also want ten points from Gryffindor, Potter?"

"No sir."

"Now, get to work!"

****************************************************************************************

Harry sighed as he knocked on the door to the potions classroom.

"Enter." Called Snape. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. Snape was sitting behind his desk, working on grading papers or something.

"I hope you brought your book this time." Snape said, not looking up at him.

"I did, sir." Harry said, setting his bag down at his cauldron.

"Open it to page 408 and begin working on the potion. I was asked to make some by Albus for a little... incident that happened."

"Memory Release?" Harry asked.

"It's the memory version of the truth serum. It creates a bond between the two drinkers and the stronger can see the weaker's memories."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them. now go and gather your ingredients and stop wasting time, Potter. All your questions are giving me a headache."

Harry set to work. An hour later he was carefully adding the final ingredient, when the door was slammed open by Draco. Snape jumped out of his seat as Harry dropped too much of the ingredient into the potion. Draco ran out of the room as Snape yelled.

"Harry get away from the cauldron!!"

But the warning came too late. The cauldron exploded, coating Snape and Harry in Memory Release. Harry was hit by a large chuck of metal, and was knocked unconscious.

Snape, however, was fully awake when the potions effects started to take.


	2. The Infirmary

Professor Snape gathered the boy in his arms, and looked at him with new eyes. Before he could move, however, Professor Mcgonagall came bursting into the room.

“Professor Snape! I heard an explosion! Is everything alright-” She stopped short when she saw Potter.

 

“The cauldron exploded and injured his head. I need to get him to the infirmary, immediately.” Snape’s voice was quiet, and soft. If Mcgonagall noticed this, she didn’t say anything.

“Would you like me to clean up for you?” She asked, already taking out her wand.

“Thank you.” Snape said, surprising even himself. Then he swept out of the room, carefully carrying Harry. He rushed through the hallways, ignoring the students and other professors questions. 

He arrived at the door of infirmary, and before he could kick it open, Madam Pomfrey was there, leading him to a bed, and telling him to lay the boy down, Carefully.

 

“How did you know I was here?” Severus asked, setting him down.

 

“I heard the explosion all the way up here, and figured i would be getting a visit.” SHe set to work, using her wand to analyze his injuries. She hummed as she worked, and Snape watched he buzz around.

“Do you know what he inured?” Snape asked. “Not that it matters.” He added, trying to regain some of his dignity. He would not let his soft side show.

“He cracked his skull, but that’s an easy fix. Do you mind me asking what happened?” Pomfrey looked up from Harry.

“He was brewing a potion and the cauldron exploded. He was distracted when Malfoy came in loudly.” Snape winced. He sounded too angry when he mentioned Malfoy.

“May I ask what potion you were brewing?”

“It was a memory potion, nothing to important.” Snape said with a wave of his hand, hoping she wouldn’t ask anymore questions.

“The name?” She asked.

 

Snape didn’t answer.

“What was the name of the potion?” Pomfrey asked a little more fiercely.

“Memory Releasor. The strong kind, used in confessions at Azkaban.” Snape answered, regretfully.

“Oh dear.Why would you let him work with a such a dangerous potion?” Pomfrey got up and went over to the supply cabinet. She got out some sort of blue liquid and brought it over to Snape.

“I didn’t know a student would burst into the room, uninvited!” Snape argued.

“I need you to drink this.” She poured half into a small glass and handed it to him. She took the other half to Harry.

 

“What is it?’ Snape asked, not daring to drink a potion without knowing it’s effects.

“Sit down before you drink it. It’s used for finding after effects of misuse or accidental spells. Just a warning, you will fall into unconsciousness.”

“I’ve drank poison before what makes you think a first year potion will make me pass out?”

“Just drink it,please.”

“Alright.” Snape downed it in one gulp, and watched Pomfrey give Harry his. He was still asleep. He sat for awhile, wondering what was going to happen, if anything. After an hour, something started to take affect.

Snape started to feel lightheaded, like his body was floating away. He tried to keep his eyes open, and noticed Madam pomfrey watching him.

“Don’t fight it. That’ll only prolong the effects.” Pomfrey warned.

Right before he closed his eyes, he saw Harry glow, and he must’ve been too, because Pomfrey could be heard saying “Oh dear me.”

Something had gone wrong.


	3. No Antidote

Harry's eyes opened slowly, his mind still groggy. He sat up, and looked around the room. Madam Pomfrey was tending to Snape, who appeared be having a fitful sleep.

"What's wrong with him? " Harry croaked, his voice raw from unuse

"He's seeing your memories, and they must not be very pleasant." She said, hurrying over to Harry's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine." He lied, and went to stand up. "What did you mean by-" He was cut of by Pomfreys worries tone.

"Sit down, you're not fully healed."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Four days, now get back to resting!" Pomfrey said sternly.

*************

"Get back under the cupboard, boy! You won't be getting fed tonight! Embarrassing us like that!" He raised his hand, as if to strike.

Snape felt himself, felt Harry, flinch back, and scurry under the stairs, hunger gnawing at him. He saw the door slam shut, and the locks being clicked...  
****

Snapes eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly, and looked across at Madam Pomfrey.

"Where's Potter." He asked. She moved out of the way, to reveal him sitting in bed, a worried look on his face.

"He's fine. Calm down, Professor." Pomfrey said.

"Which memory did you see Snape?" Harry asked quietly.

"Professor Snape! And it doesn't matter!" Snape swept out of the room with a glare directed at Harry.

"I'll give him some time to calm down, but it's important to tell you both what happened when the cauldron exploded." Pomfrey went to hurry after Snape.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Harry asked, stopping her.

Pomfrey sighed. "When you both were hit by the potion, it caused a connection to form, much like the one you had with You-Know-Who. You can feel each other's strongest emotions, and see each others memories. I have to warn him, too. Just stay here." She hurried away.

Harry sat and thought about how ridiculous that was. "There's no way I'm connected to Snape."

"Pomfrey wouldn't lie, Potter. We appear to have gotten ourselves into quite a situation. Don't worry, I'm sure I can find a cure for this in no time." Harry jumped at Snape's voice, cutting through the silence that had fallen upon the room. He looked up at him, and Pomfrey.

"You really think so, sir?" Harry sat up again, looking hopeful.

"There is no cure, boys. This is permanent, until one or both of the wizards affected dies, they share every thought, emotion, everything. I'm sorry, Snape, you are connected for the rest of your lives." Pomfrey gave them both a sad look.

"No. I can make a cure. I am a potionsmaster." He was gone a flurry of robes and footsteps. Pomfrey sighed.

"Stubborn man. He doesn't get it. If there was a cure, we would have discovered it when you had the connection with You-Know-Who. We tried, for a long time, to find a cure for something like this."

"But it was different with Voldemort. It was the curse that caused that. This was a potion."

"An accidental potion and a curse typically go hand in hand when it comes to antidotes."

"I don't think Snape really cares."

"Do you think you could go talk some sense into him?" Pomfrey looked exhausted at this point.

"What?"

"You might be the only one he'll listen to at this point."

"He won't listen to me. He hates me." Harry said.

"He doesn't hate you Harry."

"Could've fooled me, really."

"Oh Harry. You just don't get it yet. Please go talk to him." Pomfrey went into her office, and left Harry to go down to the the dungeons to talk to Snape, feeling like an idiot.


	4. You Are Not Your Father

A timid knock stirred Snape from his thoughts. 

"Potter, I do not wish to talk." He growled.

"Yeah, well, we gotta. Now take the wards off." Harry called through the door.

With a sigh, Snape flicked his wand, and the wards fell from the door. And Harry, in all his clumsy glory, fell on his face when the door opened. Snape repressed the smirk that threatened to show.

"What do you want?" Snape asked, returning his gaze to his desk. 

"I'm supposed to talk some sense into you." Harry said.

"Really now? And what makes you think that is at all possible?" Snape gave a glare to the boy.

"Why do you hate me?" The question came out of nowhere, and he wasn't sure how to answer.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Snape said, hoping his glare didn't give.

"Why do you hate me? I know you do. You always call me out in class, take points for no reason, you won't even look me in the eye, unless you're glaring at me!"

Snape sighed. 

Harry noticed his mask flicker, showing sadness, but his glare was back in an instant.

"I do not hate you, Potter!"

"Then why do you treat me so badly?!"

"You wouldn't understand, Potter."

"My name is Harry."

"You'll always be a Potter."

Then, it clicked. "I am not my father."

"I know you aren't your father. You look like him, but you are so much better." Snape was shocked to hear these words come out of his mouth. By the look on Harry's face, so was he. 

"Sir, I don't know what happened between you and my father, but- I am sorry." And before Snape could look up, Harry was gone, running back to Gryffindor Tower.


	5. Don't go

Harry worried his friends when he didn't eat anything at lunch the following day. So naturally, they had to ask questions.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Harry lied.

"Is it a girl, Harry?" Ron asked with a snicker.

Harry blushed. "No it's not a girl!"

Hermione sat in thought for a moment before a wide smile settles upon her face.

"Is it a guy?" She asked.

"wW-what?!" Harry sputtered, his face red.

"It is! Harry don't worry! We don't care if you love a guy! That's great!" Hermione was squealing a bit, attracting attention.

"Hermione calm down." Ron said, pulling her back down into her seat.

"I'm gonna go. See you guys in Transfiguration." Harry got up from the table and quickly shuffled out, leaving a smiling Hermione and a confused Ron behind.

_____________________________________________________

A loud knock almost made Snape drop his glass of scotch. He got up to open the door, making sure to weaken the protection charms he had placed.

Whatever he may have expected to open the door, it was certainly not someone launching themselves at him and kissing him. 

Snape, for once, didn't think. He grabbed the belt loops of whoever it was and pulled them closer, closing all the distance between their bodies. 

 

The kiss was pure fire. He saw the sparks under his eyelids. Snape's hand began roaming around the others body.

Then Snape's mind cleared when he felt a scar. One he saw in a memory.

He pushed the boy back.

"Potter! What in the name of Hell were you thinking?!"

"I-I wasn't. I just- I don't." He was a deep red, and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

Snape glared at him. "I'll just go.'' said Harry, heading out into the hallway.

As he watched the boy, something inside of him snapped. 

"Potter." The boy turned. "Don't go."


	6. I Understand

Harry looked up into the potions masters' eyes, looking for any signs of what might be going through his head. 

"Harry, this can't happen." Snape said after several moments of silence.

"What do you mean, sir?" Harry knew exactly what he meant, but he asked anyway.

"We can't happen. I am a teacher, and you are a student. This was a mistake. I suggest you leave now, before any more mistakes are made." Snape's eyes were no longer filled with lust. They had that hard glare Harry had seen everyday in class.

Harry felt his heart break as he looked into those cruel black eyes.

"I understand." he lied.

"I will see you in potions tomorrow. I trust that the events of this evening will remain between you and me?" Snape had turned away, working on organizing his papers.

"Yes, sir." Harry waited for more words to be spoken, for Snape to just look at him, but he didn't. Harry left slowly, hoping desperately to be stopped again, praying for Snape to say anything, do anything, just give him one more bit of his attention before he was shunned once more as the son of the man he hated, but there was nothing to hope for. Snape still hated him. He always would, and he was a fool to think otherwise.

Harry laid in his bed, eyes closed, not daring to let the silent tears escape. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry you're paler than a cloud, please eat something." Hermione begged as Harry sat next to her during breakfast. Nearly two weeks had passed since that night, and Harry had barley eaten anything, and had been skipping his classes, especially potions.

"You know you can tell us anything, Harry." Ron said, his mouth full of food. Hermione glared at him. Ron gulped. "We really are here for you."

"I know, I just don't want to talk. I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

"Harry." Hermione said desperately. 

"Hermione, please." Harry said. She sat back with a frown.

"Harry, I'll leave you alone as soon as you eat something." She said.

Harry shoved some bread in his mouth with air of sarcastic nature. Hermione was pleased, however, and relented her badgering, which made Harry very grateful.

His slight good mood was ruined when he looked up and found Snape staring at him. He stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Bathroom." He mumbled, nearly tripping as he tried to leave quickly.

He rushed through the hallways, trying to get to his tower, when he was cut off by the black haired man he was trying to avoid.

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey." He said.

"No I don't, I just need to go lay down." Harry said, keeping his eyes down. He tried to step around Snape, only to stumble. He felt himself being lifted off the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Harry asked, his voice loud. 

"Taking you to the infirmary. You need food and rest. You are sick." Snape said simply.

"I am not sick!!" Harry protested. But even as he said it, he felt his eyes grow heavy as he was carried through the corridors.

"That's what I thought. Now sleep. You need it." Snape's voice seemed far away as Harry drifted into a terrifying sleep.


	7. Intrusive thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains NSFW scene

Harry looked up into the older mans eyes. 

"Harry, I've waited a long time for this moment." Snape whispered. Then they were kissing, Snape's hands roaming his body, stopping to cup his arse. Harry moaned at the contact, running his hand through the other mans long hair. 

Snape led them both through a doorway into his private chambers, never untangling himself from Harry. Snape turned Harry so his back was to the bed, and carefully laid him down, finally breaking their kiss. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact, and opened his eyes to find the man studying him with lust filled eyes. 

"Please, Professor." He begged. He didn't know what he was asking for anymore, he just knew he wanted to feel Snape's touch. 

The potions master reached down to run his hands through the boys hair, and Harry closed his eyes at the contact, every touch like fire across his skin. Harry leaned forward, and placed his hand at the top of Snape's shirt. Snape smiled encouragingly.

He started to unbutton the black, velvety shirt, revealing pale skin. Harry ran his hands down the mans chest and stomach, stopping at the top of his pants. Snape's hands moved over Harry's, helping with his handy work, leaning in to whisper in his ear... 

"HARRY? ARE YOU AWAKE?!"

Harry bolted upright, knocking heads with Ron, who fell backwards into Hermione.

"Ron! Why the in the bloody hell did you scream into my ear?!" Harry yelled, rubbing his head.

"You were making weird sounds in your sleep, wasn't he 'mione? Ron looked desperately to the red haired girl, and she nodded furiously.

"You were, uhm, moaning. And- Harry- you said- Professor. Do you fancy one of our professors?" She stumbled over words, unsure of how to say it.

Harry blushed redder than any of the Weasley's hair. He moved to stand.

"Harry, you aren't supposed to get out of beds until Madam Pomfrey checks you over."Hermione said, pushing backwards lightly.

"Then stop asking questions like that!" Harry demanded, sitting back down.

"Harry, really, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, crushes happen, you can't really help it." Hermione said, blushing slightly. She was thinking of Lockhart.

"Yeah! I get crushed on people all the time!" Ron said, smiling widely. 

Harry let out a frustrated groan. "You guys don't get it. I can't tell you. It's too weird, and I don't even really understand it yet." 

Hermione set her hand on Harry's shoulder. "We already told you, Harry, we don't care if you are gay, or bisexual, or whatever. You will still be our best friend."

"It's not just the matter of me being- being gay. It's who I happen to like. Ron, you said you have crushes all the time, right?"

Ron looked surprised to be included in the conversation. "Well, yes. I mean, duh." He said simply.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone a lot older than you?" Harry pressed.

"Yesss" Ron drug out the word, shyly looking over at Hermione's slightly disapproving look.

"So it's not weird if I like someone 30 or 40 years older than me?" The red heads were spared from answering when the infirmary's doors flung open, and Snape rushed in.

"Come with me, Potter." He practically spat as he dragged Harry away from his friends.

"Let go of me!" Harry yanked his arm free.

"What were you dreaming?" Snape asked, looking very angry.

"What?!" Harry blushed again, thinking back to his dream.

"Damn it Harry! You- your dream- I had to leave in the middle of class!" Snape growled, his face slightly red.

"What are you talking about?"

About an hour earlier

Professor, please, I need you.

The scene kept intruding, no matter how hard he pushed it away. He tried to focus on the melted pot one of the fourth years had made, but it was no use.

He was very horny.

He had to get out before they noticed it. He managed to mutter something along the lines of needing to step out for a moment, before the dream took over in his mind.

The dream played on in his head, arousing him more every second.

He hated himself for it. He swooped into the hallway, looking for an empty classroom, to take care of things.

 

When he finished, he cleaned up, and immediately rushed to the infirmary. He had to have a few words with Potter.

Back to the infirmary

Harry looked amazed after he heard the professors story.

"Harry, you can't- you absolutely can not, be fantasizing like that! I really thought you understood, you idiot boy! Just you thinking like that could get us both in serious trouble!" Snape lectured. Harry nodded once, and turned to go back into the room. 

Snape pulled him back, and noticed something glistening on his face. He was crying.

"Stop crying! Why would you be crying?!" Snape really didn't know what to do with crying youth.

"Sir. I know you don't want me to be, but I really believe I am in love with you." Harry scrunched up his body, waiting for more yelling, or maybe even a slap, something he was used to when he spoke out. Instead, he felt his face being tilted up by long fingers, and lips on his.

Professor Snape was kissing him. 

 

After a few moments, Snape broke it off, and strode down the hallway as if nothing had happened. Harry stood there for a moment, then figured he should head inside.

Hermione barely had time to move back from the doorway she had been watching them from.


	8. Drunk Snape kisses

Harry flopped back down onto the infirmary bed as Hermione stared at him.

"You okay there, Hermione?" He asked cautiously.

"Perfectly fine. Are you okay, Harry?" She squinted at him. 

"I'm great." He said slowly.

"Well, I've got to go to class. Come on Ron!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and off they went.

"It's Sunday!" Harry yelled after them, before laying down and closing his eyes. He knew they were lying, but he had more important things on his mind. He had to make sure he didn't have any more of those dreams. 

Meanwhile, with Ron and Hermione

"What?! No way. You must've been seeing things, 'ermione. He would never have kissed that greasy git." Ron paced back and forth after listening to Hermione tell him what she had seen.

"Ron, I swear, I saw Harry, kissing Professor Snape. And he didn't seem to wanting to pull away! That's who he likes Ron. I know it." Hermione pulled on Ron's arm, pulling him into the seat next to her.

"We've just got to figure out why he went from loathing to loving." Ron said.

"Well, you know what they say, there is a fine line between love and hate. It seems Harry managed to cross it."

In Snape's Private Quarters

Snape couldn't get that scene out of his head, no matter how many drinks he had. He would barely be able to face his class after what had happened. Thank Merlin his robes were covering it, mostly. He groaned and downed another drink.

A knock startled him, and he not so gracefully made his way over to the door. Maybe he had had to many drinks. 

He opened the door to find Harry Potter standing there. 

"Potter! What are you doing down here? You are out after curfew." Said Snape. Well, that's what he wanted to say. Instead it came out as "Otter! 't er don her? Are fter curfue!" He sounded like Hagrid. 

"Sir, how much have you had to drink?" Potter asked. Snape attempted to glare at him. 

 

"Ts, nut yor buiness, otter." He slurred. Then, Snape did something even more embarrassing than the incident earlier in the day. He fell on his arse in front of Harry bloody Potter.

"Sir, come, let's get you on the couch." Snape reluctantly let himself be half carried, half walked into his sitting quarters. He sat down heavily, the world tilting a bit with the action.

"I'll let myself out." Potter was leaving. But Snape didn't want him to leave. he grabbed his arm and yanked him on top of him. Before Potter could do anything, Snape was kissing him. Again.

Harry knew he should pull away, that the potions master was drunker than ever, that this was wrong, but he didn't stop him. 

He let himself he kissed by a drunk, loopy, adorable Snape.


	9. It Wasn't A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again: Contains NSFW scenes. And before you judge, they were written by me, and asexual. I don't know howto write sex scenes.

Harry moaned into the older man's mouth as the kisses deepened. Snape fumbled with his cloaks buttons, getting too hot. 

Harry practically ripped it off, wanting no barriers between them. He ran his hands up Snape's stomach and chest,bending over, kisses following his hands up into his neck. '

Snape let out a moan as Harry locked their lips together, while undoing Snape's trousers. Those came off, and Harry's lips trailed down until he was on his knees, looking up to the older man. Snape nodded, and Harry took him in his mouth.

Snape moaned and bucked his hips, and Harry had to hold him so he wouldn't be choked. Harry ran his tounge up and down the length of him, earning loud moans.

Right as Snape was about to cum,  
Harry slid his mouth off his length, with a whimper from Snape, and began to take his trousers off. The options master ran his hands along Harry's skin, and, once he had gotten his trousers off, onto his length. Harry let out a pleased moan at the contact, and thrust into his hand.

Snape took Harry's lips with his. Harry groaned as he came close, and Snape took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Harry's body jerked with the most intense orgasm he's had, cum shooting from his length and hitting Snape's loose robes. Snape came soon after, with a loud roar, before collapsing onto the couch once more.

"Harry, I love you." Snape mumbled, before falling asleep. Harry meant to get up and leave, but he was so tired, and Snape was so warm, before he knew it, he was asleep.

*******

A knock at the door startled them both awake. Harry looked around for his glasses, and found them where they had fallen on the floor. He saw Snape, and last night came rushing back. He shoved himself away, quickly dressing, aware Snape was doing the same thing.

Harry went to grab the door, and as he was turning, a hand grabbed his. He turned to face Snape, fear in his eyes.

"What happened last night, Harry," Snape began. Harry was ready for the "Was a mistake," or "stays between us" and was shocked at what came instead.

"Was not a mistake. I meant everything I said, and I would do it again if I could. Now, I believe your friends are waiting for you outside?" Snape let go, and Harry went over to open the door. Sure enough, Hermione and Ron were there.

Hermione opened her mouth, and what came out made Harry blush furiously, and stutter.

"Harry, we know you're in love with Snape."


	10. Twenty Points to Gryffindor

"What? No! No?" Harry stuttered, staring wide eyed at his friends.

"Why are you in his private chambers at 6 am?" Hermione asked.

"...Detention?" Harry couldn't really think straight. 

"Come on Harry. Let's get you back to our tower before wake up call. Thank Merlin we came and got you. You would have been thought lost, or kidnapped, and then it would have been twice as emb..." Hermione talked on, but Harry zoned out, thinking about what Snape had said.

It wasn't a mistake 

Does that mean he has feeling for Harry? He felt his heart flutter as he thought about it.

"Harry are you listening to me?" Hermione's voice cut into his thoughts.

"yea, sure." Harry mumbled. She went off on a rant again as they entered Gryffindor tower.

"Hey Harry!" Collin said, as they entered. "Where were you?"

"Just went for a walk" Harry said, avoiding the younger boys eyes.

"Oh okay." He went off to gather his things for school, and Hermione left for class, saying she needed to talk to Professor Mcgonagall, leaving Harry and Ron standing by themselves as the sun rose up. 

"So, you and Snape, huh?" Ron said awkwardly. 

Harry coughed. "Yeah, but before you get upset, just let me tell you why. And how." 

"I wasn't going to get upset, but I bet it's a fantastic story." Ron chuckled.

"You don't think it's weird that I'm gay? And- seeing Snape?" Harry asked,

"Not really. You can't help who you love." Ron smiled a goofy grin.

"yeah, I guess you really can't. We should go. I'll tell you and Hermione everything, after lunch." 

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry was out in the hall during lunch, looking for his friends, when Snape showed up out of nowhere.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said, hating how much he was blushing.

"Come with me, Potter." He said, and Harry's heart sped up. Was he in trouble? Was he going to take back what he said that morning?

Harry let out a oomph of surprise as he was practically shoved into a small, empty classroom.

"I hate to say it, Potter, but I have missed you." Snape said, capturing Harry's lips with his own. 

"I missed you to, Snape, but it's only been a few hours." Harry said, relishing the feel of Snape's hands on his back.

"I do not know why, but you have a strange affect on me, Potter." Snape's mouth moved to Harry's neck, determined to leave a mark, even if no one could know it was him.

"Oh, if only you knew what you did to me, Snape." Harry moaned as Snape began to kiss and bite his neck.

______________________________________

Ten minutes later Snape opened the door, revealing Harry, with several love bites on his neck. Snape had a few too, but he could cover his up.

"Don't you dare spell those away, Potter. I love seeing them on you." Snape said as Harry walked towards the Great Hall.

"I wouldn't think of it, Snape." Harry said, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"That's Professor Snape, to you, boy. Oh and Harry?" Snape called, a smug grin on his face.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, turning around.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor."


	11. Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This chapter kinda sucks because I am tired, but I promised I would write once a week so here it is. Sorry.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants you in his office." Said Professor Mcgonagall. 

"Oh. Alright. I can walk there myself." Harry stood from his desk, sending a worried look to his friends before leaving the classroom. 

The hallways were empty, the only sounds being the thump of his heavy footsteps. He arrived outside Dumbledore's office, and said the password (Lemon Drops).

He stepped in to see the old wizard sitting at his desk, talking to his Phoenix.

"Just die already, you are looking very terrible." Dumbledore said. Harry cleared his throat and Dumbledore turned to him with a wide smile hidden under his long white beard.

"Harry! How has the issue with you and Snape been? Have you two been fighting?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, we've been getting along pretty well. He rarely sees any memories anymore."

"That's good. I notice you talk to him a lot more in the hallways." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Harry immediately began blushing. "Sir, I swear, nothing-"

"Don't worry Harry. I won't let this slip out. You be careful not to either. I know you love him. And he loves you. Now, you might want to return to class. Interesting things to learn today." Harry smiled at him, and he turned to leave.

"Harry?" He turned to see Dumbledore smiling even wider. "I've always shipped you two." He said, chuckling.

Harry, shaking his head, left Dumbledore laughing at the joke the younger boy didn't understand.


	12. Closets

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he ran up to him.

"Hey Ron, why are you all freaked out?" Harry asked him. Ron was out of breath and red in the face.

"There's an interviewer that knows your gay!" Ron said after a few deep breaths.

"What? How?" Harry stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I don't know, but she's trying to find you! We have to hide so she can't twist your words like that one reporter did! Come on!" Ron pulled him into a vacant room. They stood silent and still for a few minutes, then Harry heard a high voice walking down the hallways, asking people if they had seen "that boy with the scar". 

She stopped outside the door,and Ron panicked, shoving Harry into a coat closet. He crammed himself in next to Harry, and shut the doors tight. 

They heard her enter the room. They held their breath and wished for her to go away.

No such luck. She must have heard the quiet "ow!" Ron had let out when Harry elbowed him. The closet doors flung open, and there stood a woman dressed in muggle clothes. 

"There you are Potter! I need to talk to you. Why don't you com out of the closet?" The woman said cheerfully. 

"I'd rather not. It's rather comfortable in here." He said. Ron laughed, and the woman narrowed her eyes.

"This is for a very important newspaper, Mr. Potter. I would like to ask you a few questions." She said, her cheerfulness gone.

"No thanks. " He tried again.

"You don't really have a choice. Do this interview and let everyone know you really are gay, or I tell the whole wizarding world about your relationship with Severus Snape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Been very busy.I won't able to update for a couple of weeks because I have to study for my stupid muggle exams. But don't worry. This story is not over yet, just on hiatus.Thank you all, my lovely readers.


	13. Always Together

"What are you talking about, lady?" Harry began to panic, knowing Snape would be beyond angry if their secret had gotten out.

"Don't play that game, Harry. I have pictures and proof. So, are we going to do the interview? Or am I gonna have to use those exclusive pictures?" The lady waved her camera menacingly.

"Fine! I'll do the interview! Just please, please get rid of the pictures. Nobody can know. " Harry leaped up and grabbed hold of the woman's arm.

"It's a deal. Now, let's go somewhere a little nicer. Your friend can come, too." The woman was back to her cheerful self, and led Harry and Ron out to the courtyard. 

"Now, first question. When did you realize you were gay?" She had her notepad at the ready.

"This is really cheesy and weird, but when I spent time alone with the nicer side of Snape for the first time." Harry knew he was blushing.

"Oh don't be embarrassed! That's so cute! And you," She turned to Ron."When did you first know your friend was gay?"

"When Hermione told me she saw him and Snape kissing outside the infirmary." He said simply. He looked pretty angry still.

"And you believed her?" She leaned in, interested.

"Well, yeah, I mean, she's Hermione, I trust her." Ron stuttered.

"You love her." The woman smiled wide.

"What? No! What?!" Ron was blushing hard.

"Back to you Harry. How did you fall in love with your first, going to be unnamed, don't worry, boyfriend?"

"Well, It's sort of a wild story." Harry realized he couldn't tell the real story, people would know who he was talking about. "I had had detention one night, and I accidentally knocked something over, and instead of getting mad at me, he made sure I was alright, and I guess I just sort of, fell in love?" That was sort of truth, right?

"That's so cute! Alright, I don't want to make you late for your next class, so go ahead and go." The woman stood, and walked away.

Harry and Ron walked back to class, still confused and slightly upset. Harry had almost reached Transfiguration when a hand whisked him backwards.

Harry turned and saw Snape.

"Come with me, Potter." He growled. Was he angry with him? Why?

They had reached a hallway full of random doors. Snape seemed to know here he was going, and quickly pushed Harry into one of the rooms. He found himself inside a storage room.

"Harry, why were you talking to that reporter?" Snape's voice went from harsh to soft and worried.

"She wanted me to do an interview. So I did." Harry didn't want to lie to him, but he didn't want him to know.

"Harry, you hate doing interviews. Tell me why you really did that interview. You can trust me." Snape took Harry's hand in his. 

"Okay, just, don't get mad. She knows about me and you, and she threatened to tell everyone if I didn't do an interview to come out. So I did the interview, because, I thought, if everyone knew about us.." Harry felt his face going red and hung his head to hide it. Snape lifted his head up and placed a tender kiss to Harry's lips.

"Harry, I wouldn't let them try to separate us. Now come on, let's go find the reporter." Snape walked out of the storage room, Harry in tow.

"What? Why? " Harry let himself be pulled.

"Because, if you are coming out, so to speak, so am I. I'm telling her to print whatever she knows about us. Because I don't want you to be alone in all of this. " Snape couldn't hide the smile that had appeared on his face. 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to, unless you are absolutley sure." Harry tried to pull him to a stop.

"Harry, I love you. I didn't know I was capable of love since your mother, but now here I am, and I love you more than I ever thought I could. " Snape seemed embarrassed to say this, but said it proudly. 

"Really?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

Snape leaned down and kissed him again, just a simple short kiss, and it was the best, most meaningful kiss either of them had ever had. Only when they broke apart did they realize they were in the middle of the courtyard, with a hundred students staring them in absolute shock.

"Let's go find the reporter. She has to around here somewhere." Now Harry and Snape had goofy grins on their faces.

They ran out the forest grounds, and spotted her talking with Hagrid.

"Oh hello again, Harry. And it's nice to meet you, Severus." The woman was still falsely cheerful.

"I want to you tell the wizarding world, that I, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter, are in love." Snape said coldly. Harry almost laughed at the way the woman's grin slipped away.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"if you are forcing Harry to reveal his sexuality, then I am as well." Snape took Harry's hand once more. 

"Are you sure?" The reporter was smiling again.

"Yes." Both Harry and Snape said.

"Will you pose for a picture?" She already had her camera out.

This time it was Harry who initiated the kiss.

She took the picture and went off on her way, leaving Snape and Harry to deal with the students that gathered around them.

Dumbledore made his way though the crowd up to them, and spoke.

"Come to my office, you two." His words made Harry's heart start racing.

"Don't worry Harry." Snape whispered. They intertwined hands and followed Dumbledore through the crowd of students.

They arrived at his office, and Dumbledore said his password (Lemon Drops, it rarely ever changes. They walked in nervously. 

Dumbledore suddenly waved his wand, and a banner fell from the ceiling. It said "congratulations!"

"Professor, what is this?" Harry asked. Snape looked on the verge of tackling the old man.

"I wanted to congratulate you on coming out!" The old wizard chuckled.

"This isn't necessary. May we go? I would like to talk to Harry." Snape said calmly.

"Of course." Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling.

They quickly fled, down to the dungeons. Snape led Harry into his private chambers.

"Harry you know you can always talk to me. Just think hard enough, and I'll hear. That's how I knew to come when I did." Snape said, holding Harry close.

 

"I'm sorry, Sev, I just, she backed me into a corner." Harry looked so sad that Snape just had to give him a kiss.

"I do love you, Harry. I wasn't making that up." Snape said.

"And I love you. SO much." Harry punctuated his sentence with another kiss.

"What do you say, you stay here tonight?" Snape suggested.

"I would love that."


	14. Happy Endings Do Exist

Harry and Severus strolled down the road, looking for Severus' favorite coffee shop.

"This is just lovely." He sighed. Then he straightened. He sounded like a girl out of a bad romance novel! Not that he ever read any of those. Anyway.

"Yeah it is. Hey look! There's the coffee shop! Come on!" Harry pulled Severus along until they were inside the shop. 

They both ordered coffee, and sat down to drink it. Severus noticed that Harry kept fiddling with something in his pocket.

"What have you got there, Harry?" Severus asked. Harry immediately began stammering. Suddenly, Severus noticed, the music changed to a softer tune.

"Severus, we have been together for nearly six years now." Harry began. Severus felt his heart hammering. But there was also an unspeakable amount of joy unfolding inside of him, much like the first time he ever kissed Harry.

"I want to spend the rest of my time here with you. Will you marry me Severus Snape?" Harry was looking at him with hope and love filled eyes.

"Harry Potter- you bumbling fool-of course I'll marry you!" He brought Harry up and kissed the life out of him as Harry slipped the ring on.

Severus looked down and saw it was half green and silver and half gold and red. 

"It's kind of cheesy. It's to show that even the worst of enemies can come together in expected ways."Harry said, chuckling.

"It's great, Harry. I love it." Oh Merlin, he really sounds like a cheesy romance novel. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Harry was his.

All his. For the rest of his life, he gets to love Harry Potter.

Happy endings do exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was going to make this a lot longer, but I didn't want to drag it out like I did my other fanfic. This just seemed like the right place to end it. Sorry If I disappointed any of you. Thanks so much to all my lovely readers who encouraged me on. I love all of you.


End file.
